Acoustic installations in buildings, especially auditoriums, malls, concert halls, and acoustic venues generally, are made difficult because the exact sound dispersion angle of the loudspeakers is difficult to visualize. As a result, slow and costly trial and error must be used to get the best acoustic coverage for the venue. Alternatively, undesirably expensive computer models of each venue may be made and simulations run to determine the desired loudspeaker placement.